Because you Live
by Wesleyaddict
Summary: This is a song fic I wrote using the song Because you live by Jesse McCartney. A Stargate Atlantis fic,please review nicely.Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Atlantis or anything related to it.This story is my own and no copying is intended.


**Because You Live By Jesse McCartney - Lorne fic. **

Lorne sat on his bed in Atlantis, he had been away from his girlfriend Ashley for 15 years and he had to be away for another 10. He was staring out the window at the rain, he couldn't stand to be away from her any longer. The grief and worry has been too much, he looked down at his 9mm. Lorne pulled it out of his holster and held it in his hands, wondering if he should do it this time. Suddenly he heard her voice, it said, " Please Lorne don't do it, when you come back I'll be waiting for you .. I love you " He snapped out of it and stared down at the 9mm, dropping it and staring at it in fear.

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**

Lorne looked up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes, he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Lorne cried into his hands then he got up to sit on his bed. He picked up the framed picture he had of the two of them and stared at it. Lorne held the picture to his heart and said through tears, while looking up, " Thank you Ashley .. I'm going to come back .. you'll see " Then he kissed her picture and said, " I love you baby " She was the only reason he was still going now, he wanted to see her again and he will marry her the moment she was in his arms.

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

Lorne and his team went off-world. The moment they stepped out Lorne knew something was wrong. The team kept going anyway, they were a good ways away from the stargate when they were attacked. " Go back to the stargate ! " someone yelled. Lorne stopped in his tracks, turned around and ran to the stargate. When he was running he suddenly fell and felt a sharp pain. He pressed his hand on his stomach then pulled his hand back, feeling something warm and sticky ... he was bleeding ! Lorne immediately thought of Ashley and got up, still holding onto his side. He ran as fast as he could, keeping Ashley in his mind to keep him going. Finally he got to the stargate and jumped through. When he got back he screamed, " HELP ! " then collapsed onto the ground.

*****************************************

Lorne woke up in the infimary, hooked up to an IV. He also had a bandage around his stomach and a blood transfusion hooked up to him. Lorne looked around and found the doctor looking down at him. " Ah Major your awake .. how you feeling ? " " in pain " " expected " " why am i hooked up to transfusions ? " " you lost alot of blood .. it's actually a miracle you survived " Lorne looked up at the doctor in shock, " what do you mean ? " " well we lost you a couple of times, you almost pronounced dead three times " Lorne's eyes widened as the dr. continued " but you always came back " " how'd i do that ? " " that's what i'm wondering " Then the doctor left saying " you can leave tomorrow .. you definately have an angel watching over you Major " Lorne closed his eyes, seeing Ashley's smiling face. She had a halo and big white wings. Lorne smiled as he opened his eyes, looked at the ceiling and whispered, " i have an angel alright ... thanks for saving me baby " " always " her voice whispered back, his smile spread wider as he closed his eyes and slept.

**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live**

************ 10 years later *********************

Lorne jumped out of bed and packed all of his things .. he was finally going back to Ashley. He got ready then went to the gateroom for departure.

************** back on Earth *************

Ashley woke up, wiping away tears from her dream. She washed her face then looked at her calendar, holding back her scream. Lorne was coming home today ! Tears started to well in her eyes but she brushed them away. After 25 years she would finally beable to see him, she missed his touch, his laugh, his voice, his smile. Ashley quickly got dressed then headed for the airport.

*********** Lorne's POV ****************

Finally Lorne and rest of the people arrived at their destination. They looked out the windows and saw a crowd of people. Lorne searched for Ashley but he couldn't find her. Once the plane landed Lorne grabbed his stuff and ran off the plane, looking for Ashley. He searched for what seemed forever .. almost giving up when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Lorne quickly turned around, it was Ashley ! He dropped his luggage as a smile spread across both their faces and they wrapped their arms around each other. Soon sharing a deep and passionate kiss, tears welling up in both their eyes.

**Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky **

When they seperated they looked into each other's tear filled eyes, he placed his hands on each side of her face. Ashley had her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him again. They seperated, Ashley layed her head on his chest and said, " I missed you so much " " me too " " I'm so glad your safe " " i knew i would be " Ashley looked up at him and said " how ? " " i had you as my guardian angel .. whenever i was in trouble i just thought of you and i survived " Tears were coming back to her eyes as he continued " you saved me Ashley, without you i would be dead i love you so much and i will never let you go " Tears slowly fell from her eyes, Lorne wiped them away and she kissed him again.

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive**

"Ashley i have to ask you something " Lorne said, looking deep into her eyes. " okay .. what is it ? " He took a deep breath, held her hands in his, got down on one knee and said " Ashley will you marry me ? " " oh my YES !!!!!! " she screamed. Lorne jumped up and down then he picked her up and spun her around. Once Lorne put her down they shared the most deep, passionate, long and heartfelt kiss ever.

**Because you live, I live, I live **


End file.
